The Tale of Two sides, Kenshin Himura
by DeadlyDestroyer
Summary: The life of Kenshin Himura, fighting the demon, Hitokiri Battousai. Will he finally give in, and leave?Murder them?Rated for later chaps. (R&R!)
1. Default Chapter

His sides, the tale of Himura Kenshin, in the Meijji Era.   
  
*Twas a dark, and rainy day. Kenshin had been stuck inside, watching the rain pound, outside his shudders. He loved to be here, at the Kamiya Dojo, but sometimes he just longed for something more. He really hated being such a burden on the others. He wondered why he even stayed. It hit him again, like a .44 Slug. He loved her. That was why. He simply couldn't get enough of Kaoru. He knew for a fact, the feeling wasn't returned, but he hoped to one day change that. To have a chance at the life he was deprived of. He smiled, and a soft knock at his door sounded in his ears*"You knuckle head, Kenshin!"*Sano shouted through the door*"You gotta stay in your room so much!?"*he demanded. He grinned*" Get outta there, so Missy doesn't end up cooking*He said, loud enough for Kaoru to hear. She walked up, nailing him right in the head with her Boukken. She said angrily,*"You baka, shut up!"*Kenshin smiled. Another reason he stayed. He loved the actions around.Yahiko, sure he complained, but he knew a secret no other did. Sano, he was just..."off". Kenshin heard a voice in the back of his head*"You stupid, pathetic FOOL!"*He cringed...It was...him...The Battousai, the one that hid in his soul, fighting him constantly. He hated that part. He cringed, again in pain*"Go away, you demon"*he said to himself. He began to fight with him, trying not to let him take over...*"Kenshin, I'm coming in!"*Sano said. He began to push open the door ,but Kenshin's eyes were Amber..*Kenshin..."*Sano began, before seeing his eyes. These weren't Kenshin's eyes, he knew that much. He began to back away, as Kenshin stood up, his knuckles white, gripping the Sakabatu (Reverse blade sword ^^) and he began slowly walking towards the frozen Sanosuke. In a flash, his sword was out, and Sano had flinched. A fraction of an inch, to the right of his shoulder, was the sword, through the Dojo Wall. Sano stammered, beginning to back away, before taking off, running. Kenshin, his eyes now normal, fell to the floor, panting, his knuckles still white*"You are truly an idiot"*Growled the voice*"You could have been free"*It shouted in his head*"Stop...please...no more.."*Kenshin cried out, inside himself. Kaoru saw the sword, and gasped silently*"Kenshin!"*She stammered*"Are you all right!?"* 


	2. Chapter II: The eternal struggle, Kenshi...

Chapter II: The eternal struggle, Kenshin and Kaoru..  
  
*Kaoru stood there, still shocked. Kenshin was locked in an emotional  
  
battle with his damned counter-part. He argued with it, trying to calm himself.  
  
He breathed in, and then out. He looked up, and Kaoru saw his  
  
glazed eyes. She forced herself to keep composed, and Kenshin got up.*  
  
"K-...Ken....Kenshin...?"*She asked, fearing what would come out  
  
from his lips. Kenshin met her eyes, and looked at her, wondering  
  
what she meant..*  
  
"Are....Are you...Are you okay?*She managed, but it was  
  
obvious he wasn't top notch. He nodded anyway, trying to cover it up.*  
  
"I'm fine, Kaoru-Dono, that I am"*He insisted, a small smile on his face...*  
  
  
  
*Kenshin's mind, one of pain*  
  
Battousai:YOU IDIOT!  
  
Kenshin:...what...now...?  
  
Battousai:What do you mean, what now?!  
  
Kenshin:....?  
  
Battousai: I'm here to stay, you fool. Just get used to it..  
  
Battousai:Can you imagine how good it'd feel?  
  
Battousai:Cutting her deeply....watching her bleed...  
  
*Kaoru's mind, one of innocence*  
  
Kaoru: What is wrong with him?  
  
Kaoru: Why won't he tell me?  
  
Kaoru: Why does he lie?  
  
Kaoru: Does he want to protect me..?  
  
Kaoru: Or would I not understand....?  
  
*The two meet eyes again, before standing up. Kenshin takes his  
  
sakabatu, and slides it into his sheath. He sighs, before plastering  
  
his Rurouni Smile on. The two begin to walk to the kitchen, not talking*  
  
Kenshin: What shall I make for dinner, Ms. Kaoru?*Kenshin asked, innocently* 


End file.
